


you're beautiful (but you don't mean a thing to me)

by shjnee (nqkamoto)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqkamoto/pseuds/shjnee
Summary: Another party, another chance to Gerard to keep lying and Frank to act like he believes.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	you're beautiful (but you don't mean a thing to me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song called tiny vessels by death cab for cutie. they are great.

Another saturday night, another random party Gerard was dragged and didn't have a say about wanting or not to go. It wasn't a problem, though. 

The annoying part was that, since he arrived Ray had gone missing and Mikey probably sneaked out to go home, he always does that.

Right now, all he could think of is how his beer was disgustingly warm and the song playing sucked, then Gerard saw him. Frank, the reason why he didn't follow Mikey to go home, but just how he had found him, Iero disappeared in the hallway. Gerard wasn't a stalker, he just happened to know that the hallway led to the kitchen and he needed a new, cold beer.

"If I knew a pretty boy like you would come, I'd have spent a little more time in front of the mirror." Frank laughed, and Gerard felt a little bit of anxiety left him, afraid that the younger was angry at him because of last time. Last time... when he left without saying goodbye or even texting him. Not that they have something serious. They bump each other at parties, have wonderful sex and Gerard go before Frank wakes up and start asking questions.

"Flatter will get you everywhere, Way." Frank crossed his arms, defending himself from whatever Gerard was going to try on him, even though he knew himself, he already watched this movie before.

"Even your home?" Gerard moved closer, as someone asked space to get acess to the fridge.

"Such a crude mouth, how do people keep falling for that?" Bingo. It took one look from Frank to Gerard's mouth and then everything was ruined. All he did was grab Frank's untouched beer and pass to someone close to them, the next thing he knew was the texture of Frank's lips and his hands on his waist.

[...]

The moment they kissed not a single thing mattered anymore. The world could collapse right now and all Frank worried about is if they would find an unlocked room. 

"God, you're so, so pretty." Gerard mumbled in Frank's neck while slipping his hands under his shirt, mentally tracing his tattoo's, as if he could feel the line of every piece of art Frank have marked on him forever. They both knew. 

Gerard wanted to believe in all the words he kept whispering while he kissed Frank against the door, the empty promises he insisted, but Frank was smarter than that. The bite marks on his neck were going to disappear the same way as Gerard in the morning, and this is why he kept whispering the word love.

While Gerard sucked him in a dirty bathroom and his damn mouth was full of other things than lies, for a split of a second, Frank almost felt something. Almost believed this was something more than just a quick fuck. It could be even love when he was releasing himself all over Gerard's tongue.

Frank didn't know why Gerard kept doing that, he was already on his knees, he was giving to him everything. Everything but himself. And it should be enough, there's no reason for him to want more. Then why Gerard was still moaning Frank's name along with empty "I love you's" was the biggest mystery. Or he just pretended it was a mystery.

The timing was perfect, the moment Gerard cried Frank's name for the last time, was exactly when someone knocked on the door, angry at whoever was inside the bathroom for that amount of time.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ever since they finished, Gerard was weird... Like he was about to say something, and Frank was aware that they needed to talk. As he opened his mouth, there was another bang on the door and Gerard just mumbled we'll talk later.

But they won't, because the moment they opened the door, Frank knows Gerard will sneak out and ghost him for a week, until they meet again at some party and make out, never ending the cycle. 

Gerard is so beautiful, but he doesn't mean a thing to Frank. And it's ok, Frank is nothing but a pretty face to Gerard, too.


End file.
